The goal of this project is to describe and analyze the specific day to day mental and physical health concerns and practices of older persons living in the community. Data have been collected from 132 elderly Ss and 129 of their "collaterals" (caregivers, relatives) using a four part in-depth interview and four daily Health Information Logs for each subject. The interviews contain extensive demographic, medical, and attitudinal variables as well as mental and functional status assessments. The Logs record the daily health incidents, limitations of activity, diet, medications and response to symptoms. There are three groups of Ss: those with organic brain syndrome (n equals 85); those with "functional" mental disorders (n equals 46); and those with "normal" mental function (n equals 51). Based on exploratory, descriptive and analytic analysis of the information obtained, problem areas in the adequacy of day to day health care will be identified and addressed. The products of the research will include: (1) A technical final report with executive summary; (2) Guidelines for health professionals who work with older persons. This book will discuss, summarize and illustrate major day to day health care issues and offer recommendations to the professional providers. (3) Papers for professional meetings and publications.